Wilson Da Silva
Wilson Da Silva is a police detective in the São Paulo Police Department. He investigates political corruption as well as gang activity, and also instances of unlawful use of force by other police operatives, notably actions of the Unidade de Forças Especiais unit. Da Silva becomes Max Payne's ally and friend due to their common interest to take down the Crachá Preto paramilitary group and the police UFE unit, both of which are linked to disappearances of people from the Favelas of São Paulo. A rather cynical, yet serious member of São Paulo's police force, Da Silva starts to investigate the disappearances of many people in the city of São Paulo, as well as investigating the UFE's involvment in the case through the actions of his rival and enemy, the head of the UFE, Armando Becker. Following their second meeting at a strip club in Nova Esperança, Da Silva begins to help Max Payne in his quest for truth. While remaining mysterious and secretive, Da Silva provides information for Max Payne about his leads and findings into the kidnapping conspiracy. The two reveal a plot that involved kidnapping innocent civillians in the Favelas, harvesting their organs and selling them on the black market for large amounts of money. Together, Wilson and Max find out that the mastermind behind this grim kidnapping conspiracy is Senator Victor Branco, one of Max's former bosses, and the true man behind the actions of the UFE. The two were able to finally finish off the UFE during Victor's attempt to flee from the city by plane. As Max defeats Becker at the airport, and takes his grenade launcher, Wilson arrives in his car to pick up Max and tail Branco's plane, allowing Max to destroy the plane with Becker's grenade launcher, which caused the plane to crash. Victor survived the crash, mocking Max in a last stand attempt at regaining his ego. Max wanted to kill Victor, yet Da Silva warned against it, instead asking Max to spare him and allow Victor to get a fair trial and suffer in jail. Victor insisted that he would walk free, to which Max responded with breaking Victor's leg out of anger and revenge for everything he was put through. Biography Early life Much of Da Silva's life prior to the organs harvesting scandal is unknown. At some point he joined the police force in São Paulo. He developed a strong, antagonistic approach towards Armando Becker and his UFE unit, most likely due to their harsh and relentless methods, which is not in compliance with a 'good cop' ethical code that Wilson has. It is also known that he is a family man, as he said to Max that he has a wife and children. During his time at the police force, Da Silva has begun to investigate various gangs in São Paulo, like the Comando Sombra (CS) and the Crachá Preto, as well as keeping an eye at the U.F.E. and Becker. Branco party shootout By 2012, Wilson has become a friend of the Branco family, and often appeared at their frequently organized parties. In 2012, the Comando Sombra, a local street gang, performed an attack on one of these parties in an attempt to kidnap Rodrigo Branco and his wife, Fabiana, for ransom. After Branco's bodyguard, Max Payne, saved the couple by taking down the kidnapping party, Becker and his men arrived and ruthlessly executed the surviving CS members who were wounded in the firefight with Max and local Police. Wilson arrived just in time to witness the cold blooded killings of the suspects he wanted to question and vocally criticized Becker for his violation of proper policing procedures, to which Becker replied with mocking insults. Da Silva managed to find one heavily wounded surviving gang member and kept him stabilized until paramedics arrived on the scene. Meeting and aiding Max Payne After the party incident, Wilson takes interest in Max Payne. After the successful kidnapping of Fabiana by the CS at the nightclub Moderno, Wilson finds out that she was taken to the Nova Esperança favela, where CS' turf is located, and so does Max, who enters the favela in hopes of getting Fabiana back, even if it meant clashing with the local ganglife. Wilson himself stays at a strip club. When Max enters the club, Wilson approaches Max and asks him if he wants a drink, leaving Max wondering who Wilson was, since the two were never personally introduced. Their conversation begins with Wilson making a cynical comment about Max's failed attempt to save Rodrigo Branco from death, much to Max's dislike. Wilson reveals that Max fell victim to a set up. As the two talk, Wilson reveals more about Victor Branco, brother of Max's deceased employer, and his apparent connection to the Crachá Preto, a para-military group previously employed by Victor to forcefully clear out villages on private land. He tells Max that the Comando Sombra and Crachá Preto, as well as Victor Branco are all connected to this whole situation somehow, and notes that he will likely be killed once he connects the dots. Before leaving Max, Wilson gives him an M1911, and tells him where Fabiana is being kept - the top fortress in Nova Esperança. After Max rescued Giovanna Taveres, Fabiana's sister, and got left behind by his friend and partner in arms, Raul Passos, Wilson arrived at the scene and took Max to a nearby parking lot, where the two spoke about the events that unfolded while Max did a protection job in Panama, mentioning Raul's shady payments from Victor, which included financing a plane ticket to New York, implying it was no coincident that Raul found Max in the Bar at Mike's. It was obvious that Raul Passos was secretly on Victor's payroll, marking Raul as a potential traitor and an accomplice in the kidnapping plot, which Max reluctantly started to believe, with great frustration. Wilson explained that Raul is probably not a bad guy, but was merely forced into co-operation by Victor. War with the Crachá Preto and the UFE After the conversation in the parking lot, Wilson asks Max to check out a prominent lead; a bus drove off captives from the Favela raid, but the captives where not booked anywhere. Max reveals the connection between the Crachá Preto and the Unidade de Forças Especiais where he witnessed the UFE handing captives over to the Crachá Preto in a suspicious deal. Wilson asks Max to investigate the lead at the Imperial Palace Hotel, claiming that 'people go in there, in large groups, under armed guard, but it isn't a police station and no one comes out of there'. At the hotel, Max finds out that the Crachá Preto and the UFE illegaly harvest and deal in human organs. After defeating the Crachá Preto forces at the hotel, and killing their leader, Álvaro Neves, who was shot by Passos just before executing Max, Wilson and Max started making plans for their final attack on the UFE. After saying goodbye to Passos and Giovanna, who were ready to leave São Paulo in an attempt to set up a normal life with a child on the way, Wilson sends Max to assault the UFE and take down Becker, which would deal a serious blow to any plans Victor may have had organized beforehand. Having killed all UFE opposition in their HQ precinct, including Becker's right-hand man Bachmeyer, Max confronts Becker and attempts to strangle him out of anger, but is caught off guard by Victor and held at gunpoint. In an attempt to disarm Victor, Max is tazered by Becker and the pair swiftly evacuate the premises, evading Max Payne and making plans for escape. Battle in the airport As Becker and Victor have planned to escape the city, Wilson drives Max to the airport, where he battles against the UFE officers. After Max defeated/killed Becker, Wilson appears with his car and tells Max to get in, and the two chase Victor's plane. Wilson drives the car while Max cleans up the way with the grenade launcher he took from Becker, and manages to blow up Victor's plane. Victor survives the explosion relatively unharmed. Max approaches Victor with clear intent for killing him, but is stopped by Wilson, who wants Victor to be tried for his crimes, and thrown in prison. Max reluctantly put his firearm away, to which Victor replies with a mocking laugh, expressing certainty that he will 'walk'. Max responds to this by breaking his shin bone and telling him he will "walk... with a limp". Victor is taken to prison and found hanged in his cell a mere week later, thus ending the organs harvesting scandal, witnessed by Max in a news report while on holiday in Bahia. Wilson's current whereabouts are unknown, though it is very likely his collaboration in bringing down such an enormous criminal operation has earned him a promotion to a significant position amongst the São Paulo's police force. Game Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten in the Air **A Dame, A Dork, and A Drunk **A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature **It's Drive or Shoot, Sister **The Great American Savior of the Poor **A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper **One Card Left to Play Gallery Beckerman.png|Da Silva smoking a cigarette Trivia *Da Silva owns an M1911 as his primary side arm however he draws an auto 9mm after capturing Victor Branco. He also gives M1911 to Max at the strip club. * Despite Max's initial view of him as a coward, Da Silva's profile in one of the computer inside UFE HQ reveals that he is actually taking a larger risk on his investigation than anyone else and has never taken a bribe before.Category:Characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Max Payne 3 Characters